Forgotten Chynara
by Sapphyre Blu
Summary: Chynara is a planet protected by its ability to erase the memory of anyone who visits. This is not helpful for a certain child when she must seek the help of former visitors...SG1. Set around season 4ish. R&R Please...Thank You
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Stargate 'verse, except what I create.

* * *

The alarms blared wildly as lights went off and on all around base.

"Off world activation," a disembodied voice shouted.

The alarms, lights, or even voice, did not wake Daniel up. Being flicked in the nose by a colonel, however, did the trick. Daniel had fallen asleep in the lounge while reading.

"Thank you Jack, I'm sure those alarms would have never woken me up," Daniel said sarcastically following Jack to the gate room.

Air Force personnel of all shapes and sizes stood with semi-automatics pointed at the gate that was enclosed by an iris. Jack and Daniel stood and watched.

In the other room Sam, Teal'c and General Hammond all stared at the computer waiting for the right codes. The computer beeped and showed acceptable codes from a GDO, but did not disclose who it was coming in.

"I don't understand," Sam said, "why would we give out a GDO, and not program the computer to tell us who?"

Hammond looked at the computer as he calculated the risk.

"Open the iris," he commanded.

The sergeant did as told.

A few seconds later a child came out and stepped into the SGC. She was very thin, with long blonde curls, and hazel eyes. She was dressed in a shirt and skirt that didn't seem to have been tailored too much. The Air Force personnel still had guns pointed at her. The blonde haired girl cocked her head at the guns and grinned. She seemed more curious than afraid. She was even starting to reach for one before the gunmen put his weapon down.

"Stand down," ordered General Hammond.

The girl looked about the room until she saw familiar faces.

"Daniel," she smiled and ran to him, embracing him.

"Colonel O'Neill," she grabbed his hand while she still had one arm wrapped around Daniel's waist. The girl kept her head on Daniel's stomach.

"Do we know you?" Jack asked.

The girl took three steps back.

"Daniel, look at me. Try to remember," she pleaded.

Daniel stared at her he looked her over more than once.

"I'm sorry," was all he could come up with when he didn't recognize her.

That didn't stop her. She grabbed Daniel's hand and positioned it so that it was extended, as if to shake hands. After, she extended her hand making like she was going to shake his, but instead wiped her hand across then did the same motion with the back of her hand.

Daniel did all he could not to get frustrated. As soon as Daniel saw the child walk through the gate his heart jumped and he became excited, but mostly happy, to see her. Then he thought it odd because he couldn't place her. Now, after she confirmed that they knew each other, he still couldn't place her.

"I'm sorry," he said in all sincerity.

Sam, Teal'c, and General Hammond had all come to the gate room by then.

"Do you remember Major Carter?" the girl asked sadly but hopeful.

Sam looked at her for a long second, "you're name is Anihla. I know that…but I don't remember you."

"It is a defense mechanism my people have. As soon as people leave our planet they're entire memory of the stay is forgotten," Anihla informed.

"Why did you seek us?" Teal'c asked.

"Something has gone terribly wrong on our planet," she started, "the grownups can't remember anything. They can't remember who they are, who we are, how to speak, how to eat, how to move," Anihla had to stop she had to choke back sobs, "this is only address I knew," she said after a deep breath.

Sam kneeled down to her level when she noticed Anihla's jaw was trembling. Without any encouragement the child jumped to her for an embrace.

"What is your planet called?" Sam asked stroking Anihla's hair

"Chynara," she answered.

"Okay," Sam said.

Sam stood up and took the girl's hand. Anihla made motions that she wanted to be lifted. Sam's shoulder was a bit stiff, so instead she lifted Anihla with her good arm and gave her to Daniel. Daniel took her, but as if she was an artifact. He held her away from him a minute studying her then he held her oddly against his body. There were no doubts children were foreign to Daniel Jackson.

"Haven't you been around kids…ever?" Jack asked him as they walked to the computer room.

"My stepson and some on Abydos, but I didn't have too many interactions with them," he answered.

"Come here princess," Jack said reaching for Anihla.

Anihla accepted. She wrapped her arms and legs around Jack, and put her head on his shoulder.

"How old are you Anihla?" Jack asked.

"Six," she answered.

This surprised both of them she was only as big as a four year old.

"How old were you when we visited your planet?" Daniel asked.

"Four."

"Two years ago," Jack calculated "Do you remember?" he asked Daniel.

"Not a thing," Daniel confirmed.

Sam sat down at a computer. Jack moved Anihla so that she would be sitting on his lap, on a chair, right beside Sam. Sam wrote 'Chinara' in the computer, but came up with nothing.

"How do you spell the name of your planet, sweetie?" Sam asked.

"Umm, I need a pen," she said.

Daniel gave her a pen; General Hammond gave her a paper. Anihla wrote down her planet in an alien text. Daniel looked over the text.

"It's spelt with a y" he told Sam. "How did I read that?" He asked anyone who would listen.

"Because you learned our language," the child answered.

"But I don't remember," Daniel clarified.

"Neither does Sam, but she remembers my name," she said.

"As did I," Teal'c added.

"Listen," Sam interrupted, "when we were on your planet, did you remember us calling it by a certain number with some letters?"

Sam had no luck with the computer by the name of the planet.

Anihla shook her head, "there was a p, and a 3," was all she could manage.

"How about your address, do you remember that?" Sam questioned.

"No," she said. She looked worried for a minute then remembered, "I think Daniel wrote it in his diary."

Jack snorted a laugh.

"Journal," Daniel quickly corrected. It was too late he could see Jack cooking up jokes in his head.

"General, wouldn't you remember us coming back from a planet, and us forgetting we were there," the logical Teal'c asked.

"That could have been during the two weeks I was on vacation and General Skylark was in command."

"You went on vacation?" Jack.

"General Skylark?" Sam.

"Two weeks?" Daniel.

All three had a question within a second of each other.

"You really don't remember," Hammond said amazed. He was met with four blank faces. "Okay I will check the reports from when I was gone. Daniel take Anihla to find your…" Daniel gave Hammond a threatening face, "journal," he said clearly.

Jack took the child off his lap. Daniel took her by the hand and led her down to his office.

Sam massaged her shoulder for the umpteenth time that day.

"Okay that is bugging me," Jack said, "Go see Janet. I'll let you know if anything exciting happens."

"Something exciting is happening," Sam reminded him.

Jack pushed Sam's swivel chair toward the door. 'Go' he mouthed at her and pointed to the door. Sam grinned, but still had her Jack-your-such-a-child look on. She left still massaging her shoulder.

00000000000

"Do you remember what color the journal was?" Daniel asked Anihla.

"Brown," she answered.

"Not going to help," Daniel said looking at his bookshelves full of brown journals.

Daniel kept meticulous notes on every expedition he has ever been to. The note-taking led to him buying many journals, most of which were brown.

"We need to go back to Hammond," he said.

"No, I can find it," she said and made her way to the journals.

Anihla opened each one sideways and leafed through the pages waiting for an object to drop out.

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked.

"I gave you a flower, you put it in your journal," Anihla said.

Daniel joined her in her search.

000000000000

"I'm pretty sure you just slept on it wrong," Dr. Frasier said about Sam's shoulder.

"That's what I wanted to hear," Sam replied.

Dr. Frasier gave Sam a heat pack for her shoulder.

"Thank you," she said applying the heat.

"So, who came through the gate?" Dr. Frasier asked while putting Sam's chart away.

"A child," Sam answered.

Janet's ears perked. She liked children. Cassandra was testament to that.

"It's odd, when I saw her I thought to myself 'oh there's Anihla' then as I searched through my brain I couldn't remember ever meeting a girl named Anihla."

"Wait," Janet interrupted, "Anihla? From the planet Chynara?"

"Whoa, whoa, you know her?" Sam questioned

"No. When you came back from a two week visit on that planet, you returned very late at night. General Skylark told you and your team you'd be debriefed in the morning. Until then you had to spend the night in the infirmary, with me, for observation. All of you had high spirits, even Teal'c was actively talking about the pleasant experience you had on Chynara. Anihla came up a lot in your conversation. None of you could get over how cute she was, how smart she was, how much of an infatuation she had with Daniel."

Sam laughed, "She still does," she added.

Sam saw that Janet was still worried.

"Then what happened?" Sam persuaded.

"When you woke up the next day," Janet paused for a long moment, she hated recalling this memory, "none of you knew why you were in the infirmary, having been on the planet, or Anihla."

Sam's mood changed as well.

"I remember that part," she said, "vaguely, but I remember."

Due to switching the Generals back, the memory incident had been lost upon General Hammond. When Dr. Frasier found nothing physically, or, outside the memory loss, mentally wrong with SG-1, she didn't push the issue.

"Do you happen to remember what we numbered the planet?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"It was two years ago," Janet said shaking her head.

Just then the phone rang. Janet answered, talked for a second, and then turned to Sam.

"General Hammond wants to see all of you," she reported.

Sam left and Janet followed.

000000000

"Is that her?" Janet asked about the small bundle Daniel was holding piggy-back.

"This is her," Sam said rubbing Anihla's head as they walked to the General's office. "She's our six-year-old, blonde haired, hazel eyed girl, who lives on a planet nobody can remember. She also has a serious problem with the fact that she doesn't like her feet to touch the floor," Sam said after observing that Anihla had spent more time being held than on the floor.

"You're strong I like that," Anihla commented.

"You know the kids on earth have a game like that too?" Janet said.

"Oh yeah? What?" Anihla asked.

"It's called 'the ground is made out of lava' " She answered.

"What's lava?" the girl questioned.

"It's what spews out of a volcano after it erupts," Daniel told her.

"We call that 'anie' " she told them.

"No that's ash. Lava is 'motin' " Daniel had to let that sink for a second. "That is creeping me out," he huffed.

"Anihla, sweetie, I need you to come with me," Janet told her before they reached the General Hammond's office.

"Daniel," she whined.

Daniel stopped his pace.

"It's okay I'll come back and get you. We still need to find my journal," he assured her.

"Come on cutie," Janet said as Anihla went from Daniel's back toJanet's arms.

Daniel couldn't miss the hurt look on Anihla's face as she was trading care givers.

"Where are we going?" Anihla asked as Janet started to walk away from the group.

"Every time we get a new visitor, I have to make sure they are not sick," Janet said.

"I don't feel sick," was the last thing Sam and Daniel heard before the child, and doctor turned the corner.

"We'll see her again soon," Sam responded to Daniel's pained expression.

"I don't even remember her," Daniel said.

"I don't believe that the memory of facts and the memory of feeling are on the same plane. We don't remember anything about her or her planet doesn't mean we don't remember how we felt when we were there."

"Guys, gate computer," Jack said from behind them accompanied by Teal'c.

SG-1 headed for the computer room.

"I found the planet number," Hammond said, "PX-3-489," he called to Sam as she punched in the numbers on the computer.

The information about the planet and its address came up, but so did a red bar across the screen.

"Sir," Carter addressed Hammond, "The address has been locked out of our computer. It's reported as being too dangerous."

* * *

A/N: Kind of a long first chapter I know. This is my first SG-1 story, so be nice. I'll update when I can. Reviews speed up the process hint hint :) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

**Blvdgirl: **I'm glad you're enjoying this story, thank you so much for your review

000000

"Does it have an explanation as to why?" Jack asked.

Sam pushed a button for more info.

"The report is that we went for two weeks and came back with no memory. The General thought it must have been an alien weapon. That's not right," Sam said.

"What's not right?" Daniel asked.

"Janet said when we got back we still remembered everything. It wasn't until the next day we forgot."

"So, Anihla is telling the truth," General Hammond replied.

"I'm sure of it," Sam said.

"Can we override the lockout?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'll need General Hammond's help, give me a few minutes," Sam told them.

"Okay," General Hammond ordered, "Daniel, keep looking for the journal. Jack, I want you to read General Skylark's report and find out why this is the first time I'm hearing about this. Teal'c…" he didn't have anything for Teal'c, "help Jack," he decided.

All went to their appointed tasks.

0000000

Daniel walked into the infirmary, just as Dr. Frasier was finishing drawing blood from Anihla.

"I'm sorry honey. Did it hurt badly?" Janet asked.

Anihla shook her head 'no' but it was obvious she was holding back tears. Janet brushed the girl's cheek.

"Well, you were very brave," Janet said.

"Are you almost done?" Daniel asked Janet.

"You came?" Anihla said surprised.

"You thought I wouldn't?" he asked her.

"I'm almost done," Frasier told him. "Anihla, are you as tall as the other children your age on your planet?"

"There only two other kids that are six and they're boys," she told her.

"How many kids are on your planet?" Daniel asked.

"20," she said.

"How many adults?" Janet followed up.

"Forty…six….no seven…forty seven,"

"Anihla, are you thinking of your village or your entire planet?" Daniel asked.

"My village is the entire planet. Are we going to find your journal now?" she asked Daniel.

"After I weigh and measure you," Doctor Frasier answered for him.

00000000

After rifling through some of his journals, Daniel finally found one that had a purple flower in it.

"I found it," he told her.

Daniel sat at his desk and started reading the journal. Anihla stood beside him and watched.

Dr. Jackson read the physical description of planet he took and then the notes on their language text. After Daniel turned the page, there were five pages of scribbles.

"That's from when you taught me to use a pen," Anihla explained to him.

Daniel looked at her curiously for a second. He flipped past the scribbles and went back to his handwriting. Dr. Jackson was skimming trough when his phone rang. He answered it then hung up.

"Anihla," he said, "I'm sorry you keep switching from grownup to grownup, but I need to do it one more time.

Daniel stood up to lead her out. Anihla, no surprise, lifted her arms up. Daniel shook his head in disbelief before picking her up. Daniel carried her down the hall until a tall lady with long dark hair stopped him.

"Are you Sergeant Montgomery?" Daniel asked.

"Yes I am," she answered all eyes on Anihla.

"Anihla, this is…" Daniel didn't know her first name.

"Alice," she told him.

"Alice," Daniel told Anihla, "the others and I need to talk about how to save your friends on Chynara. One of us will come back and get you when were done."

"Don't you need me there?"

"We will later, at the end, but right now it'll just be boring. Okay?" he asked her.

" 'Kay," she answered.

Daniel handed her over to Alice.

"She likes to be held," Daniel told Alice.

Alice didn't know if that was a statement or a warning. Alice smiled at Daniel and walked away with Anihla.

"My goodness, you are so pretty, look at you,"

Daniel heard Alice tell Anihla. Daniel watched as the little girl got lost in a moment of shyness and covered her face. Daniel watched as Anihla was taken from him for the second time that day.

"It's alright Danny," Jack said from behind him and wrapped his arm around Daniel's shoulder, "you can write all about it in your diary after the briefing."

"I hate you," was Daniel's reply.

"I know, and I'm fine with that," Jack said squeezing Daniel tighter.

Jack waited for Daniel to make his priceless 'I-wish-you-were-anywhere-but-here' face before he let him go.

000000000

Jack poured Daniel a cup of coffee as a peace offering before they started.

"Tell me what we have," General Hammond said.

"I got the address unlocked," Sam started.

"I found out why we got overlooked," Jack told them.

"I gathered information on the planet from the MALP we sent," Teal'c said.

"I have the medical reports from when you came back," Janet said.

"And I found the journal, I took notes on, while I was there," Daniel finished.

"Jack you start. Why did you get overlooked?" Hammond asked.

"It seems the two weeks we were on Chynara SG-2 was having a rather tense face off with the goa'ulds that demanded so much attention that it seemed less important that we had forgotten our visit to Chynara. Apparently we went to investigate Chynara because it had a way of refining naquida that is very advanced. All they wanted was ways to advance their farming techniques," Jack summarized.

"Now I know why _I_ got overlooked, but tell me how is it you don't remember forgetting?" the question even sounded strange to the General, but he wanted to know. "I mean two weeks of your life did get erased."

"It has been two years, sir," Sam piped in, "and if I remember right, we almost immediately had to go rescue SG-2."

Jack pointed at her and gave the General a look to tell him that she hit the mark.

"Teal'c?" Hammond addressed him.

"Chynara is a fairly small planet. It is only habitable on half the surface. Anihla and her people live in a small section half a mile from the Stargate. Apparently her village is the whole population."

"And a very small population at that," Daniel added, "there are only sixty-seven people from what Anihla told us," Daniel pointed to Janet to show who the 'us' was in his sentence.

Janet nodded in agreement.

"Chynara has two major sources of vegetation," Teal'c continued, "a purple flower, and a crop that looks like the equivalent of earth's wheat."

Teal'c put down the pictures that the MALP took of the planet.

"Give me the medical report," General Hammond asked next.

"As far as SG-1, their brain scans were perfectly normal. Whatever affected their memory didn't leave a trace of anything identifiable. Now I didn't push the issue of SG-1 to you, sir, because the brain scans were normal. Besides forgetting the planet they visited, they experienced no problems whatsoever. They could recall old memories, and they still had the ability to make new ones," Dr. Frasier reported.

"Dr. Jackson, what information can you offer me," Hammond asked last.

"From what little I've read, all I know is everything Teal'c said is correct. I wrote down the physical description of the planet first. Sir, it's all my handwriting we were definitely there."

"I have no doubts about that Dr. Jackson. Keep reading the journal and give me a full report when you're finished," General Hammond told Daniel. "Now," he addressed the attendees at the briefing, "I am going to give the go ahead to bring the people of Chynara here. Here's how we are going to do it…" General Hammond gave the team a detailed description.

0000000

Sam came into the room that Anihla was in. SGC had a room specifically for children, or those with the mind of a child. Anihla was sitting on Alice's lap listening as Alice told a story. When Anihla saw Sam, the child eagerly waved her over.

"Samantha, have you heard these stories," she said excitedly, "there's one about a baby duck that was a swan, one about a little girl and a talking wolf, one about a princess with long hair," Anihla paused a second, "Jack called me a princess," she remembered, "this one is also about a princess only she's about to go to sleep on a pea."

Sam got a kick out of the speed and excitement Anihla was talking about earth's fairytales and children's stories.

Sam sat down and listened to the rest of "The Princess and the Pea," before taking Anihla.

"Did she give you any trouble?" Sam asked Alice.

"No, it was only one story after another. I only wish mine was that excited about books," Alice said referring to her daughter.

"Most the girls on my planet don't know how to read," Anihla told Sam as they walked down the hallway.

The Major, at first, was angry that there was a planet that wouldn't let females get an education. Then Anihla's words sunk in more clearly; she had said most girls, not all girls.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Women don't live as long as men, so they don't have to study reading and writing like boys do."

"How long do the women live?" Sam asked.

"Don't know, I ask the elders so many questions sometimes they ignore me." She answered.

"You knew how to write the name of your planet," Sam acknowledged.

"Daniel taught me," Anihla smiled, "I can write my name too."

"Good for you," Sam told her.

Sam opened the door to the briefing room and let Anihla in.

Janet and the men acknowledged her with nods.

"Are you ready to hear your job?" Jack asked.

"Okay," the little girl said.

Anihla took a seat on what she thought was rightfully hers…Jack's lap.

"What I need you to do," General Hammond informed, "is go through the gate before us. I'd like you to gather the children together and tell them that we are coming to help them. Please warn them that we will be wearing masks to protect us from what the grownups have, so it'll make us look scary, but it will still be us, alright?" he asked her never breaking eye contact.

"Alright," she replied confidently

"Now would you repeat what I just asked you," George Hammond asked her.

Having raised a few himself, Hammond knew what to expect from children as young as her. He had to make sure that Anihla didn't forget any of the information he gave her.

Anihla repeated the requests to him, not verbatim, but she understood.

"Very good," General Hammond said slightly impressed. "Now do you have any questions?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay," he encouraged.

"How old are you?" she asked him.

Jack laughed, the other team members smiled, and Anihla looked slightly embarrassed.

General Hammond forgot how specific children needed information.

"I'm seventy-two," he told her in a reassuring voice to ease her embarrassment.

"Wow," she exclaimed, "nobody on my planet lives to be that age."

"How old do they live to be?" Hammond asked her.

"Honestly," she started. Her face tightened she wasn't sure how the news would go, "I didn't expect Jack to be alive when I got back."

"Ow," Jack said clutching his heart.

Anihla shyly smiled. Jack put his head on the little girl's shoulder.

"I feel so old," he said and did a pretend sob.

Janet, who was sitting beside Jack, leaned over and whispered something to Anihla. The message caused to child to drop her jaw in shock. She quickly covered her gaping mouth with the palm of her hand.

"What did you tell her?" Daniel and Sam asked at the same time.

"I told her how old Teal'c was."

Anihla's eyes bore into Teal'c. Teal'c nodded his head confirming it was true.

"Suddenly I feel young again," Jack said and wrapped his arms around Anihla.

000000000

At the gate Sergeant Harriman sent a MALP through the gate following protocol. Jack stood by the ramp with Anihla in his arms. Fear suddenly crossed her blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked her.

"What if I go through and you forget everything?" she asked worried.

"Won't happen," Daniel said, "Janet said we remembered you for two hours when we got back from your planet. You will only be gone thirty minutes."

Anihla looked dubious.

"Listen," Jack said putting her down and kneeling to her level, "If we are not there in forty-five minutes, come back through the gate," Jack wrote a quick note, "and give me this," he folded the paper and gave it to her.

"I'm not sure how to tell time," she said sadly.

Jack set his watch and gave it to her. "If this starts beeping," he said putting the watch on her wrist, "come back. It won't take us as long to figure out the situation as before."

Anihla looked at Daniel. The archeologist gave her a reassuring nod.

General Hammond came over and had her repeat his orders one more time. After Anihla did so perfectly, he allowed her to go through the gate.

"Don't be slow," Jack advised.

Anihla looked at him to confirm she heard that then went through the gate.

Thirty minutes later SG-1,12,16 and a small medical team made the same trip their small visitor had made just half an hour before.


End file.
